factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Ermac
'The Character' Name: Ermac Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: 'Outworld Enforcer '''Age: '''Unknown 'Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, teleportation, soul manipulation, magic, size alteration Attack Potency: Wall Level (Was more than a match for Jax, Johnny, Sonya, Kitana, and Kung Lao during Deception. Stronger than characters who can crush cars, rip apart limbs, crush skulls and rip spines out) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic'''reflexes/reactions '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '''(tosses people dozens of feat without effort), possibly '''higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Wall Level Durability: Wall Level (Took hits from Takeda) Stamina: Potentially limitless since Ermac is composed of countless souls Range: At least several meters Standard Equipment: His axe Intelligence: Genius; has the experience and skills of the countless warriors who fought in Outworld's wars Weaknesses: The longer Ermac is in the Netherrealm, the weaker the bond between souls become 'Equipment' His axe 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' * Teleport: Just like Scorpion, Ermac vanishes in a cloud of fire and reappears through green energy behind his opponent punching them. ** Teleport Punch: Ermac either connects with the first punch and hits them with his elbow to knock the opponent down to the ground, or he hits his opponent a few times knocking his opponent up in the air. * Telekinetic Slam: Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground. ** Telelift: Ermac lifts the opponent and slams them an additional time behind him, before the initial slam. * Hado-Energy/Force Ball/Airblast: Ermac sends a green zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. ** Focus Ball/Force Blast: The energy is produced larger. * Mystic Float: Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds. * Mystic Bomb: After performing Mystic Float, Ermac slams his back down onto the ground, creating a small shock wave. ** Levitate Smash: Ermac delays it for a short time. * Dive Kick: After performing "Mystic Float", Ermac dives forward with an aerial kick. * Telekinetic Throw: Ermac telekinetically tosses his opponent across the arena behind him. * Low Telekinetic Toss: Ermac does almost the same as in Telekinetic Throw, but he tosses an enemy making him touch the ground. * Telekinetic Air Strike: Ermac makes air pressure much higher so it hits an opponent. Works only while in the air. * Telekinetic Tornado: Ermac makes a shield around himself then a lot of small hado-energy projectiles rise up striking the opponent if he is close to Ermac. * Force Push: Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast. ** Telepush: Instead of striking them with another telekinetic blast, Ermac flips the opponent upside down and slams them down face first. * Cannonball Slam: Ermac lifts up his opponent with his telekinetic powers and slams them into the ground headfirst, breaking the skull, spine, and neck. Ermac then hovers above his enemy with his Mystic Float and does an elbow drop to the opponent's back, crushing their spine and ribs. * We are Many: Ermac flies up into the air before flying into his opponent with a headbutt, breaking the skull, then flying back up and flying back into him again, this time with a kick to the neck, snapping it (causing the opponent to fall to the ground) and the finally flies down onto the opponent, stepping onto their jaw breaking it. FP Victories None 'FP Defeats' Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles Category:Mortal Kombat Characters